There are numerous examples in the art of systems and methods for producing energy through the action of waves on ships' hulls and other floating platforms (collectively, herein “hulls”). For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. US-2009-0160191-A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for producing electricity through the action of waves on a hull. A second movable mass is carried by and movable relative to the hull, a first movable, the second movable mass creates kinetic energy as a result of varying its position relative to the hull. A mechanism then converts the kinetic energy of the second mass moving relative to the first mass into electricity in a preferred embodiment. In this example, the hull is an integral part of the system for producing energy.
In other examples of systems for producing energy through the action of waves, hulls merely carry, or contain, the system, Herein, a hull that is an integral part of a system for producing energy through the action of waves, or merely carries or contains such a system, will be referred to as part of the system for producing energy through the action of waves.
Many parts of these systems for producing energy through the action of waves are described in detail. However, little attention, if any, is paid to hulls that are part of these systems even though the shape, dimension and orientation of the hulls may significantly affect both the costs of producing the systems and the amount of energy provided by the systems.
It is a goal of the present invention to produce hulls to reduce the costs of producing systems for the production of energy through the action of waves and to increase the energy produced by the systems.